Trick or Treat
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry is forced to take his little cousin trick-or-treating. So what happens when he decides to drag Natalie along too? Happy Halloween! Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! Got some good news and some bad news…**

**Good news! Only one more fic and we're AHEAD OF SA!**

**Bad news! Starting Monday, I will not be updating/uploading. It's NaNoWriMo month and I will be working on my novel. **

**More bad news: I have retired my faithful flash drive PHIL. He was getting old and full. So I have a new flash drive! His name is Phillip! He's a 4 GB and he's like an aqua blue! This is my first fic written on Phillip!**

**So yeah! Enjoy this Halloween thing!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own N2N or anything else mentioned!**

Henry came into school that day with a expression that just said, 'Hi. I'm Henry. Feel free to shoot me in the face.' To Natalie, this was surprising. It was Halloween after all. He usually loved Halloween. Natalie on the other hand…didn't.

But as he approached her, she couldn't help but to ask what was wrong.

"Uh…you ok there?"

He just threw her the most angered stare she'd ever seen. "Do I look ok?"

"No?"

"No. I'm not ok…"

"Why? It's Halloween. You love Halloween. Oh. Are you boy PMS-ing?"

His stare suddenly turned confused. "What? Boys don't bleed out of their sexual organs."

"Lucky you…"

He sort of shuddered and squeamishly said, "Can we change the subject?"

"Ok. Why don't you tell me what you're angsty about?"

"Oh right. That. You know my cousin Haley, right?"

She stopped a moment to think. "The bitchy one?"

"Yeah her."

"Ok."

"Well, her mom's going out tonight and she's making me go trick-or-treating with her. I swear to God that woman is a drunk!"

She laughed dryly, rolling her eyes at him. "Why are you so upset? You love parading in disguises and getting free candy."

"Yes, but not with _her_."

"Your point?"

"Come with me."

She nearly choked at this. She hadn't gone trick-or-treating since the eight grade. For one she thought she was WAY too old and two ever since she watched the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when everyone becomes their costumes, she would NEVER be seen out on Halloween.

"No! We're teenagers, Henry. We don't go trick-or-treating! We're way too old for that!"

"When are you too old to get free candy?"

"Stop trying to make my point seem dumb!"

"But it was dumb!"

"I will smack you."

He backed off for a moment to let her cool down. "Please don't. Ok, look…If you come with me, I'll do something for you."

She shrugged and let a smirk fly across her face. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Ok. I go trick-or-treating with you and the bitch if you sit through Xanadu. The most tortuous and awful movie of all time."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He begged in mercy.

"Then no…"

"FINE! God, you're so controlling…"

She smirked evilly, starting to walk away slowly. "I know…"

* * *

Later that night Natalie trekked out to Henry's house, not even ready to be going out trick-or-treating with a seven year old…and Henry's cousin. Once she arrived at the house, she knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. It was Henry who opened it for her. He was dressed in a suit, a tie and a classy-looking hat.

"What the hell are you?" she asked, staring at his 'costume' once again.

"I'm Frank Sinatra. Duh." he muttered, kind of offended. "And you're not even wearing a costume."

"Yes I am." She looked down at her skin tight jeans and her t-shirt. "I'm Natalie Goodman."

"Cute."

"So where's the little bitch?"

"Shh! She'll hear you!"

"She's seven, Henry."

"She's a demon!"

All of the sudden, a little girl in a poofy pink princess dress came skipping over to the door, giving Natalie a nasty glare. "Where's your costume?"

"This is my costume," Natalie said through clenched teeth. Why was she letting herself get bossed around by a seven year old?

"No it's not…You need a dress. A princess dress!" Haley smiled and giggled, looking up at Henry who was laughing as well.

"I'm not going in a dress…" Natalie complained, giving the girl a glare.

"Yes you are! Come on!" She grabbed onto Natalie's hand and dragged her upstairs quickly.

* * *

About five minutes later, Haley returned Natalie…in full princess drab. Conveniently enough Haley's mother and Natalie seemed to wear the same size dress. She wore a formal dress and a plastic tiara…and a pissed expression on her face.

"Wow…" Henry gawked as she came closer to him.

"Let's just go…"

And that's what they did. They took Haley around the neighbor, begging for candy like hobos beg for money. Natalie and Henry got candy as well, although most of the time when he asked, he got the door slammed in his face. About two hours later, there were back over Henry's house, the couple sitting on the couch, exhausted, and Haley in her room, pigging out on candy.

"Well, that was…interesting…" Natalie commenting, recalling the night's festivities.

"I didn't know that handing out pens at Halloween was even legal." Henry complained, remembering the stupid old lady who was giving the trick-or-treaters pens with the number for the suicide hotline on them.

She just giggled and fell over, her head on his lap now. She closed her eyes, seeing if she'd fall asleep, as his hands gently brushed a few hairs from her face, causing her to smile and shoot her eyes back open. She looked up at him and he smiled too, leaning down to kiss her gently. He tried to pull away from her, but she pulled him back, causing him to topple on top of her, even though neither of them cared.

The kiss got more passionate as she found her hands winding through his hair. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, running her hands down to his chest now. "I mean what's the occasion?"

He just smiled and muttered, "Tonight you're my princess…"

"I thought I was always your princess…"

She felt his lips press hard against hers again. "You are…But tonight, I want to show you just how much I-!"

"HENRY!"

He immediately leapt off of Natalie, startled by the call. It was Haley calling from her room. He wanted so badly to just go up there and strangle her.

"What?" he called back.

"Night!"

"Good night! Now don't bother us again!" He rolled his eyes and went back to kiss Natalie, but she pulled away. "What?"

"I should probably go home…"

"No! I can shut her up I swear!"

She smiled, placing her hand gently on his cheek. "It's not that…I'm just exhausted…Plus, I have to start planning that Xanadu date of ours."

He cursed in his head when he remembered the other part of the deal he made with her. "No…"

"Yes…"

"Can't I just have sex with you? Isn't that so much more satisfying than Olivia Newton John in leg warmers?"

"Uh, no. That wasn't part of the deal, Davis."

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SUFFER!"

"Your fault…" She got up and made her way to the door.

"NO! WHY?"

"So I'll see you…next Saturday?"

"NO!"

"Gotcha! Love you! Bye!" and with that she was gone.

Henry sat back down on the couch and he shrugged. Maybe this Halloween wasn't so bad…

**A/N: Awww!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
